1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge assembly, and more particularly to a hinge assembly having a fixing seat and a rotation seat which is able to rotate in both the longitudinal and latitudinal directions with respect to the fixing seat.
2. Description of Related Art
Hinge devices have been used in many different structures to combine two objects together and to allow one object to pivot or rotate with respect to the other object. The existing hinge assemblies provide the ability for one object to pivot relative to the other object in only one direction. For example, the hinge used in a laptop computer to combine the monitor and the mainframe can only provide the monitor to pivot in the longitudinal direction in relation to the mainframe. Another example is the hinge device used in a camera. In a camera, the screen should be rotated freely to enable the operator to have the best angle to shoot the scene. However, with the conventional, the screen can only have latitudinal direction rotation ability when referring to the mainframe of the camera. Even though some manufacturers doprovide a hinge device to provide one object to pivot relative to the other object in both the latitudinal and longitudinal directions, because there is no limitation to the rotation angle, structural damage is inevitable.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved hinge assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.